Yellow A Alternate cards (TCG)
Yellow A Alternate cards are reprints of specific cards from several Pokémon Trading Card Game expansions featuring a yellow "A" symbol in the bottom right corner of the card. The symbol indicates the card has an alternate artwork. Information Yellow A Alternate cards were first released in the . This product included new prints of cards from the XY Series but the product itself was launched during the Sun & Moon Series. While reprints with different artwork are usually printed as Black Star Promos, in some cases, this allows certain cards to stay legal in the for more time than it was intended. To prevent this, the yellow A symbol was introduced. Yellow A Alternate cards have the same card number and expansion symbol of the original print with the exception of a letter added to the card number. As such, these alternate prints are only allowed in the same formats as the original print. Initially, all Yellow A Alternate cards were reprints of cards from the XY Series, either being Full Art cards originally included in the Japanese subset or s with English exclusive artwork. Later, they were made to utilize new artwork made for reprints within Japanese subsets or . Card list Lucario (Furious Fists)|Fighting||| }} Manectric (Phantom Forces)|Lightning|||Mega Powers Collection}} (Generations)|Lightning|||Mega Powers Collection}} (Fates Collide)|Fighting|||Mega Powers Collection}} (Roaring Skies)|Item||| }} (BREAKpoint)|Supporter|||Battle Arena Decks: Black Kyurem vs White Kyurem}} (Flashfire)|Supporter||| }} (Phantom Forces)|Metal|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} (Roaring Skies)|Colorless|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} (Ancient Origins)|Supporter|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} (BREAKpoint)|Supporter|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} (Generations)|Supporter|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} (Fates Collide)|Fighting|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} (Fates Collide)|Supporter|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} (Fates Collide)|Supporter|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} (XY Black Star Promos)|Metal|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} (XY Black Star Promos)|Darkness|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} (XY Black Star Promos)|Supporter|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} Camerupt (XY Black Star Promos)|Fire|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} Sharpedo (XY Black Star Promos)|Darkness|||Premium Trainer's XY Collection}} (Crimson Invasion)|Darkness||| }} (Guardians Rising)|Water||| }} (Guardians Rising)|Water||| }} (Burning Shadows)|Fairy|||Ultra Prism Single Pack Blisters}} (Burning Shadows)|Colorless|||Ultra Prism Three Pack Blisters}} (Burning Shadows)|Darkness||| }} (Shining Legends)|Fire||| }} (Guardians Rising)|Psychic||| }} (Crimson Invasion)|Colorless|||Forbidden Light Three Pack Blisters}} (SM Black Star Promos)|Lightning||| }} (Guardians Rising)|Fairy||| }} (BREAKpoint)|Supporter|||Battle Arena Decks: Mega Charizard X vs Mega Blastoise}} (BREAKthrough)|Item|||Battle Arena Decks: Mega Charizard X vs Mega Blastoise}} (Forbidden Light)|Grass||| }} (Dragon Majesty)|Dragon|||Lost Thunder Three Pack Blisters}} (Guardians Rising)|Psychic||| }} (Burning Shadows)|Water||| }} (Sun & Moon)|Colorless||| }} (Burning Shadows) (Burning Shadows) Holo|Fire||| }} (Guardians Rising)|Item|||Reverse Holo (Team Up Season 1)}} (Burning Shadows) Place (Burning Shadows) Place (Burning Shadows) Place (Burning Shadows) Place|Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Team Up Season) League Challenge}} (Shining Legends) (Shining Legends) Staff|Item|||Reverse Holo (Team Up Season) League Cup}} (Burning Shadows) (Burning Shadows) Staff|Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Team Up Season) Regional Championships}} (Guardians Rising) Oceania (Guardians Rising) - Staff (Guardians Rising) - Top 8 (Guardians Rising) - Champion (Guardians Rising) Europe (Guardians Rising) - Staff (Guardians Rising) - Top 8 (Guardians Rising) - Champion (Guardians Rising) America (Guardians Rising) America - Staff (Guardians Rising) America - Top 8 (Guardians Rising) America - Champion |Item|||Reverse Holo 2019 Season International Championships}} (Guardians Rising)|Item|||Reverse Holo (Team Up Season 2)}} (Guardians Rising)|Item|||Reverse Holo (Team Up Season 3)}} (Celestial Storm)|Grass||| }} (Forbidden Light)|Item|||Reverse Holo (Unbroken Bonds Season 1)}} (Ultra Prism) Place (Ultra Prism) Place (Ultra Prism)Place (Ultra Prism) Place|Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Unbroken Bonds Season) League Challenge}} (Forbidden Light) (Forbidden Light) Staff|Item|||Reverse Holo (Unbroken Bonds Season) League Cup}} (Ultra Prism) (Ultra Prism) Staff|Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Unbroken Bonds Season) Regional Championships}} (Guardians Rising)|Item|||Reverse Holo (Unbroken Bonds Season 2)}} (Burning Shadows)|Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Unbroken Bonds Season 3)}} Category:English promotional cards * es:Carta alternativa fr:Carte Alternative it:Carta alternativa A gialla (GCC)